More Than Familiar
by SesshSuperFan24
Summary: A few months after the visit to the three gates, The relationship has begun to change between Nanami and Tomoe..Becoming closer and closer together as the days pass, But what happens when Tomoe starts going through a change of his very own? Read and Find out!
1. Day One: Bad Or Perfect Timing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kamisama Kiss..But..I am madly in love with Tomoe.

Note: I am a lover of all things anime, especially the romance ones but it is hard for me to find good ones that are not centered around a school setting or that don't have the same type of story line, Girl meets boy..Girl falls in love, confesses to boy and they begin a wonderful beautiful relationship. Awww. (Tears) Though I love the mushy stuff it gets a little boring in between and that is why I love Kamisama Kiss because though there is some mush it is not overwhelming, and there is plenty of action in the mix too. It actually reminds me of Inuyasha in some ways (which makes it awesome!), So being the writer I am I have decided to put my own little rated mature twist on this anime. Now I've seen both seasons and the OVA for season one..which was SUPER GOOD! I can't wait for the OVA for season two to come out (heard it was suppose to be out around September this year) But until then I have my own story to tell, set after the ending of season two. Warning: This is not for children or the faint of heart. Though I do love this anime I feel like there needed to be some hints of love making or marriage between Nanami and Tomoe..and since there was none (atleast until the 2nd OVA) I have created my own and for all those who read my stories know that I am pretty good at that! HA HA HA. ENJOY. 

Day One: Bad?..Or Perfect Timing..

-More than Familiar- 

The sun shone brightly over mikage shrine, the warm spring breeze blowing the fallen cherry blossom rose petals around the shrine yard, more than annoying the snake familiar who was trying to complete his task in sweeping the grounds. "This is too hard!" Mizuki pouted, wiping the perspiration from his snow colored brow and plopping lazily to the ground. "Mizuki-Kun!" Onikiri and Kotetsu sang in unison as they made their way down the shrine steps to his side, "What are you doing?" Onikiri asked trying to pull the snake demon to his feet by grabbing his arm but to no avail, "Nanami will be home from school soon!" Kotetsu added "and Tomoe said the chores must be done before she arrives so get up!" Kotetsu joined his twin and grabbed the opposite arm..pulling as well but the stubborn snake only struggled against their grasp. "It's too hot! He whined "and where is Tomoe-kun anyway? I don't see him helping." "It seems he is not feeling well..he asked not to be disturbed." "Not feeling well? Hmmmm.." Mizuki pondered finally standing to his feet, he didn't join Nanami today at school he thought starting up the stairs as the twins closely followed..reminding him numerous times that Tomoe did not want to be disturbed but he only continued, ignoring the two as his curiosity loomed.

"Tomoe-kun!" Mizuki called out through the shrine as he moved room to room in his search, "Please Mizuki" the little youkai pleaded "we should let Tomoe rest!" "We have to make him better before Nanami gets home or she will worry!" he shot back, quickly pushing the screen open to the last room he could check..the bathroom. He suddenly paused in his steps his emerald colored eyes widening in surprise at the scene in front of him, there Tomoe was…chest bare, kneeling underneath the faucet splashing the coolness onto his skin, that let off a slight steam as the water came in contact, and if that wasn't shocking enough his silver strands hung loosely down his back, just as they did before he became a familiar..Mizuki was stuck in place, confusion spread across his face at the state the kitsune demon was in, what was going on? Tomoe realized his presence and without warning darted toward him, pulling him in the room and slamming the screen behind them, covering mizuki-kun's mouth with his clawed hand. "Is Nanami here?" he whispered, a look of worry on his face..The snake simply shook his head no and looked over Tomoe in surprise, his strands hung loosely around his face and down to his feet, his skin seemed to glow and he could feel the heat of it from the contact of his hand alone, and his eyes..their usual simple lavender color, were now glorified in a royal purple light..He was simply Beautiful. Even Mizuki found it hard not to gaze at his unknown transformation, what was this? Tomoe breathed a sigh of relief and removed his hand from the Snake's mouth, going back to his spot under the faucet he continued to his task, "To..to..Tomoe?" Mizuki stuttered, still in slight disbelief of what was infront of him, "What happened?" Tomoe rolled his eyes and simply proceeded, "Nothing for you to worry about or to tell Nanami, so you just keep this to yourself snake." Mizuki huffed at the fox's rudeness "I don't know" he said a grin spreading across his face "How do I even know your Tomoe and not some kitsune imposter?" "You know it's me Baka!" Tomoe shot back more annoyed than ever, Mizuki simply smiled and pranced over to him, crouching down to meet his eyes.. "If your you Tomoe, then why do you look so different?..You have to tell me or how will I know for sure?" Mizuki knew without a doubt it was Tomoe even with the change to his physical but he was more than eager to know what was going on, even if he had to threaten to tell Nanami, he would get the truth from his fellow familiar. Tomoe knew regardless of his warning Mizuki would continue to press him for an answer, maybe even telling Nanami in rebellion.. damn it! He cursed the twin youkai, he told them to keep the snake busy until he could prepare an enchanted leaf to hide his current form..now he had no choice but to share his secret with the nosey snake. After a moment of a stare off between the two Tomoe hesitantly gave in: "Its spring baka, mating season for my kind..My form changes every year around this time to attract a mate..I can usually fight the transformation off but at the peak of the season Its too difficult." "but what about last year around this time tomoe-kun? Mizuki asked puzzled "I don't remember seeing you like this?" "that's because you and Nanami were off at the shrine god convention..it gave me enough time to let my transformation pass before I joined you." "oooooh." Mizuki sang as he watched Tomoe roll his eyes once more and stand, pulling his kimono back onto his shoulders, "it should pass in a day or two..until then we have to keep this a secret from Nanami." Mizuki watched as Tomoe pulled a leaflet from his sleeve and said a short prayer over it before placing it back, in mere seconds the spell was confirmed and he was back to normal. The snake clapped in amusement and stood joining tomoe, placing his arm around his shoulder, he grinned.. "A mate huh?..well..what about Nanami-chan? He questioned his grin turning serious, "I'm the last person that wants my loving master to become your mate but I know she loves you Tomoe-kun, she just might want to help you with this problem." Tomoe knew all too well what the snake was hinting at and shrugged his hand off his shoulder as he moved to the door, "you know I won't do that mizuki," his cold demeanor growing softer at the thought of her, "Regardless of how much I love her..a human and a youkai just cannot be together..so keep this between us okay?" Mizuki frowned at his words but bowed his head in agreement before watching tomoe exit into the hall to awaiting bows and apologies from Onikiri and Kotetsu. He would keep his word and not tell Nanami the kitsune's secret but he just couldn't understand Tomoe's reasoning, it was obvious he was just as in love with Nanami as she was in love with him, especially after their visit to the three gates..he wasn't sure 100% what happened between the two as Tomoe went after Nanami into her past but whatever it was, it changed her mind about marriage, and in the past three months since then he could sense the love and attraction growing between the two. Though he couldn't understand why Nanami chose Tomoe of all people he wanted nothing more than for his master to be happy and this was the perfect opportunity for tomoe to help their love to bloom, so why wouldn't he take it? Maybe he could help, he thought.. but how? He scratched his head as a million ideas flooded into his mind. 

"I'm Home!" Nanami sang with a smile as she ran up the steps to the shrine, it was finally Friday and she was more than happy that her busy week was over! It was nearly the end of the semester and since she would be starting college in the fall her school days were full of nothing but tests and talks of the future, it was slightly overwhelming to think she would have to focus on a career and being a land god at the same time, but she felt comfort in knowing she had her friends, especially that she had Tomoe. She entered the shrine only to be greeted by the twins who sung her name in unison and hugged at her legs in excitement, "Nanami-chan your home!" they cheered as she hugged them back briefly then continued toward the kitchen as the aroma of a hot meal filled her senses. "Tomoe" she smiled brightly running over to the stove where he stood, stirring a big pot of stew, "konnichiwa Nanami-chan" he smiled, "I'm making one of your favorites tonight, pork and potato stew." "mmmm.." she chanted cheerfully, "arigato." She leaned into him and softly placed her head on his shoulder as he continued stirring but without warning he moved quickly away, turning his attention to some carrots he now busied himself in chopping, a slightly startled Nanami looked to his face for an answer but he didn't even glance at her, she didn't understand..it wasn't new for them to be so close, every now and then he would hold her when she couldn't sleep or she would take advantage of their brief moments alone and hold his arm or lean against him, and he never refused her but for the past couple of weeks he seemed more and more distant, did he feel like they were getting to close? His new behavior only reminded her time and time again of the night she first confessed and the moment he turned her down, though he still hadn't confessed his love, she felt in her heart that he felt the same too but lately she wasn't sure..Did he love her or not? "Na-Na-Mi!" she heard her name called in syllables, pulling her from her thoughts, she smiled once again as Tomoe sighed and Mizuki came into view. The white haired snake ran to Nanami and hugged her tightly before meeting her eyes, his usual smile replaced with a frown and his happy green eyes glazed over with tears. "what's wrong Mizuki-kun?" Nanami asked worry filling her voice as she watched his lip quiver in sadness, "Oh Nanami-Chan..I fear I have been neglectful in my duties!" "what do you mean?" she asked, the conversation now grabbing the attention of Tomoe who silently swore death to the snake if he dare mention anything about what he saw, "I was doing my chores today and I realized it has been months since I attended to Yonomori shrine! I love being your familiar great master Nanami-chan but I cannot forget the promise I made to upkeep my old shrine!" Mizuki fell to his knees dramatically, bowing his head low to the ground, "if you would please allow me a few days to clean and prepare my old shrine for offering I would be forever greatful master!" Nanami laughed lightly at his un needed performance and patted his head in comfort, "of course you can Mizuki-Kun" she assured him, helping him up from his knees, "really? Arigato nanami-chan!" he cheered "and if it is okay can I take Onikiri and Kotetsu with me? Im sure it's a lot of work to do and it would be nice to have help." "No!" Tomoe answered abruptly, "you want to clean your old shrine do it yourself!" He didn't know what the snakes sudden need to do spring cleaning was about but he knew he could not be alone with Nanami in the state he was in and for days? Atleast with the twins they could keep Nanami busy but them two alone? He didn't know if he could handle it..even the lean on his shoulder moments ago was enough to make his heart pound and blood boil, he couldn't take the risk. "well if they want to help of course they can go" Nanami answered ignoring Tomoe's outburst, "What! But..who will do all the house work..me!? untop of cooking and guarding the shrine!?" "Don't worry Tomoe, I will help you" Nanami answered with a smile to a frowning tomoe.. annoyed by the cheers of his fellow familiar. I'm going to strangle him he thought watching Mizuki leave the room and quickly return with a suitcase in one hand and the twins in another, "We will be back in two days Nanami-chan!" he playfully sang as the twins questioned where they were going, "oh and Tomoe-kun.." Mizuki whispered as he moved passed him toward the exit, "Have fun!" he winked, waving goodbye to Nanami once more before he darted out the door.

Tomoe squeezed his fist together tightly at the sudden realization, that damn snake! he knew what he was doing! He thought, turning his attention back to his master who looked at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes, "if you don't want to be here Tomoe you can leave the shrine to me for the weekend and take a couple of days off." "No..nanami" he reassured her "I am your familiar it is my job to be by your side, I will always be here if you need me." He watched as the smile returned to her face and she rushed over suddenly embracing him. He felt the heat of his body rise in the instant she wrapped her arms around his frame, he prayed she didn't feel the change but he had to admit he loved having her so close to him. Against his better judgement he obliged, wrapping his arms around to the small of her back and burying his face in her hair, god she feels so good he thought, feeling his heart beat quicken in his chest as her body rested snugly against his. It was going to be a LONG couple of days. 

End Note: Aren't you excited to see how this is going to play out!? I can't wait to bring you the goodness! So please continue to tune in! Reviews are welcomed! Arigato for reading! (Bows).


	2. Day Two: Distance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kamisama kiss but Mizuki-Kun could be all mine! He is soo adorable!

Note: This is not for the faint of heart..this is for a mature audience only! This is a song fic and I found the most perfect song to fit with my story: Distance By: Christina Perri. It's such a beautiful song so check it out if you don't know it. Also, This chapter will be told from the POVs of Nanami and Tomoe..I will label the parts and they will be done in italic format..anything not done in italic is told from the writers POV (me Of course) and song lyrics will be underlined. SO ENJOY!

Day Two: Distance

-More Than Familiar-

"Mizuki-kun!" the twins sang out as he sprang down the shrine steps, the little youkai tucked underneath his arm. "Do you think it's wise to leave Tomoe alone with Nanami in his state?" Kotetsu asked causing the snake familiar to pause in his haste, "if Tomoe is not strong enough to fight his urges he will surely try to mate with her." Mizuki turned his vision back to the shrine and for a moment he second guessed his actions. He knew all too well the risk in his decision but he also knew that this was something that Nanami wanted. Ever since the return from three gates, he could see the love growing between the two, more and more each day the longing for Tomoe in Nanami's eyes sparkled brighter and brighter and so did the need for her in his fellow familiars. He had to admit that he more than loved Nanami as well but he also knew her heart was not meant for him and he had come to grips with that reality. Despite his own feelings he wanted nothing more than for his master to be happy and if being united with Tomoe in love made her happy, he would do all he could as her familiar to make it so. The snake took a deep breath and turned back to begin his journey, swallowing down his pride he spoke: "that's the plan."

Tomoe held her in his arms as she snuggled into his chest, gripping the back of his kimono in her small hands, God she feels so good he thought, as he rested his head on hers, breathing deep as her scent filled his senses, the smell of flowers blooming in spring time. He could feel his temperature rising as they held each other in embrace, his heart beating quicker as he felt her heart beat against his chest, His hands resting on the low of her back trembling slightly with the urge to touch her further..He had to let her go, or his enchanted leaf would dissipate and his current true form would be revealed to her. "Nanami" he spoke, slowly moving his body from hers so he could meet her eyes, he smiled, "you should begin your studies for testing next week and I will finish dinner." She pouted at his words, "I can help..I have the whole weekend to study." "No." he answered quickly moving back to the stove, "Don't worry about it I will finish..you go do some studying and wash up for dinner..i'll call you when it's ready." "Ok" she answered, slight disappointment in her voice as she made her way slowly down the hall. Tomoe waited until he heard her door slide closed and then he pulled his kimono open at the neck, revealing beads of sweat that accumulated on his toned chest, her body against his was far too much to handle in the state he was in and if he was going to survive the next couple of days without his animal instinct taking over he couldn't allow her to get close like that again, though it was the last thing he wanted, he had no choice but to keep some space between them.

* * *

The sun is filling up the room

And I can hear you dreaming…

Tomoe:

 _I stood in her doorway, watching her sleeping face as the early morning sun shone brightly through her window, usually I would sit next to her futon, secretly stroking her hair as I watched her chest rise and fall with her breaths through slightly parted lips, but I couldn't now. This damn mating season wouldn't allow it. Last night we ate mostly in silence and I could sense the sadness in her eyes as we went our separate ways into our own rooms, maybe she wanted me to hold her? Over the past couple of months she has gotten use to calling me in the middle of the night to lie on my chest until she fell asleep or to hold her after a nightmare, I had to admit I got used to it too..Ever since I proposed marriage to her at the three gates, she has been pushing to get closer and closer to me, could she have recalled that memory? Did she know it was me? I didn't know for sure but against my own belief I couldn't help but to get closer to her as well, I love her..But I can't have her the way I want, the way my body is telling me to. How could we? A powerful demon with immortality and a fragile human with such a short life span? I can't lose a woman I love again..But God, I love her! She's moving around now, about to open her eyes, Im going to busy myself in work today, maybe then she won't come to close._

Do you feel the way I do, right now?

Nanami:

 _Tomoe? I thought he was at my door, but No. I sighed. I'm so use to him being at my side at least until I fall asleep but he went his separate way last night, now that I think about it over the past couple weeks it's like he has been separating himself from me more and more, Why? Does he feel like we're getting to close? After coming back from three gates and recalling the memory of his proposal I thought that being with me was what he really wanted..though he hasn't told me he loved me yet I know we've gotten closer since then and I feel like he loves me so what's wrong? If something is wrong I wish he would just talk to me but he won't..Tomoe..always trying to be strong and protect me. But now were alone, and this is the opportunity I need to confess to him again and maybe I'm right..maybe the answer will be different now..maybe..Either way, I have to tell him again that I love him..and.. I want to be with him..forever._

 _I wish we would just give up_

 _Cause the best part is falling_

 _Is it anything but love?_

Nanami pulled herself from her thoughts and wiped the sleep from her eyes, "Tomoe" she called out, rising from her futon she exited to find him. She moved through mikage shrine looking in every room as she passed in search of the kitsune, and as she reached the opening to the back grounds, there he was..hanging the laundry out to dry. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat at the scene in front of her and blush filled her cheeks as she eyed him, It was quite warm for the early morning and obviously it had an effect on her familiar who stood before her, kimono draped down to his waist, chest and abdomen bare. She was slightly embarrassed to be watching him but she couldn't help but be awe at his beauty, she had never seen so much of him before, his skin unmarred and slightly tan covering his muscular toned chest, leading down to an even muscular flat abdomen that glistened with sweat, only complimenting the beginnings of his v line slightly revealed as his kimono hung loosely to him. Nanami placed her hand to her chest as her heart began beating quickly at the sight of him. Turn away she told herself but it seemed as if she was stuck in place.

Tomoe:

 _I better get the outside chores done early, it's hot for early morning and it's only going to get hotter, DAMN! This doesn't help my situation! Oh well..at the least I'm out here and she's inside..good..can't get to close to her. I wonder what she's doing now? I turn my vision from the laundry and to the shrine as the thought of her crossed my mind, and there she was staring at me…why is she staring? And is she blushing? When my eyes catch hers she quickly hides behind the screen with a childish laugh..I'm not sure but I think she was blushing..she's so cute..that doesn't help my situation either._

Pretty hot today huh tomoe? Nanami asked blush still covering her features as she silently cursed herself for getting caught staring, "Yes..It is. So I will do all the outside chores myself." He answered back simply continuing his task as she peaked her head back outside the screen with a small chuckle, "Okay. I wouldn't want to be caught in this heat anyway." She quickly agreed before hastly walking away still flustered at her behavior as she tried to calm her pounding heart.

And I will make sure to keep my distance..

Say I love you when your not listening

How long can we keep this up?

It was about early evening now and the outside chores were finally done, Tomoe had managed to keep nanami busy with giving her indoor tasks to complete and though she had offered quite a bit to assist him..as she brought out the breakfast and lunch she prepared, he assured her that they would get done quicker if they both worked separate and with a few sighs from the earth deity she continued to oblige. Tomoe purposely took his time with matters to guarantee the separation he needed but he finished up now and it was time to start preparing dinner. He took a deep breath and pulled his kimono back on his shoulders, trying to hide the perspiration that covered his body from the days scorching sun and his rising heat..He hoped silently that Nanami was still busy, the last thing he needed was her to get to close again. "Nanami" he called as he made his way through the shrine, he peeked in her room to see if she was hopefully napping or studying but she wasn't there..no such luck he thought. He finally made his way to the kitchen and as he stepped into the room, he quickly paused in his steps. There she was preparing dinner herself, back turned to him, he couldn't take his eyes off the scene he gathered. Her long brown tresses where swept up in a messy bun atop her head and she wore nothing but a thin white sun dress, that fell only inches below her bottom. He felt his heat rise to a fever pitch as he took her in.. eyes tracing her slowly from top to bottom, tiny beads of sweat pulling at the nape of her neck, the exposed skin of her back beautiful and milky white, decorated with small beauty marks, and through the light fabric he could see the curve of her hips leading down to a small but plump derriere. He gasped as he felt his blood flow through him quickly and down to his member, No! he told himself as he felt it grow under his kimono, pulsing now with the beat of his heart, he had to get away before nanami spotted him, he had to relieve the tension before his transformation revealed itself.. but as he turned to leave he heard her speak his name, "Tomoe" she called her voice sweet, like music to his ears, only adding fuel to his rising desire. "I know it's really hot and I didn't want you to be standing at a hot stove so I thought I would just make sushi for dinner." "Great." he replied turning his head to give her a half smile before once again trying to retreat but before he could he felt her hand rest on his shoulder, "Tomoe are you okay? your sweating a lot and your body feels so hot..are you not feeling well?" To close. He thought, way to close.

Please don't stand so close to me

I'm having trouble breathing

I'm afraid of what you'll see right now..

"Don't" Tomoe sternly spoke pulling his arm from her grasp and moving quickly to the bathroom without another word, slamming the door behind him. A shocked Nanami stood, eyes glued to the bathroom door down the hall, tears beginning to well up in her hazel orbs.

Nanami:

 _I saw the sweat covering his face when he smiled..and his body was so hot, I just wanted to know if he was okay..Now he won't let me touch him? I don't understand what I did? Why is he acting this way? My tears begin to spill but I feel anger rising in me, why is he playing with my emotions?! He knows how I feel about him! Why can't we just be together! I need to know why he is doing this! Tomoe! I call his name loudly as I make my way toward the bathroom..I need to know what's wrong, does he not love me like I love him?_

Tomoe:

 _My enchanted leaf fell from my kimono and withered to the floor, in an instant I was back to my mating state, seeing her like that was too much, I reach down and place my hand against my bulge, willing it to cease. I can smell her tears. I'm sorry Nanami, I didn't mean to hurt you but just give a minute stay there Nanami, don't come close._

And I will make sure to keep my distance

Say I love you when your not listening

But how long can we keep this up?

Tomoe:

 _I hear her call my name..No nanami..please._

"Tomoe!" she screams again, now banging on the screen of the restroom, tears flowing, "why are you pushing me away?!" "You know that I love you!..with all my heart and I know that you love me so don't push me away!" she pleaded trying desperately to open the screen but it would not budge. "Tomoe, I want to be with you..do you hear me?! I don't care if I'm a human and you're a youkai..i want to belong to you..i want you to be more than familiar!" "Now OPEN UP!"

And I keep waiting

For you to take me..

You keep waiting

To save what we have..

Tomoe:

 _I hear her confessing her love on the other side of the door for the second time and it only causes the heat in me to rise higher, does she know what she's doing to me? She says she wants to be with me but does she really know what that means? No! humans and youkai can't be together! I tried to love a human once, I tried to keep her and I failed, I won't allow myself to fail Nanami. She just doesn't understand..she says she doesn't care and despite my better judgement I did fall for my master but I can't..I just can't._

So I'll make sure to keep my distance

Say I love you when your not listening

How long can we keep this up?

Tomoe:

 _Her command hits me hard and as her familiar I have no choice but to obey, I don't know what will happen when I open this door and see the woman I love, look into her eyes, I'm trying to contain my inner kitsune but I feel like I'm losing the fight against the fire building inside..Nanami..I'm trying._

The door slid open slowly and Nanami's jaw quickly dropped at the familiar infront of her, "what's going on?" she whispered, intently eyeing him. His short tresses now fell loosely down to his feet, long strands surrounding his angelic face adding beauty to his wet..glowing porcelain skin and his fiery purple eyes. He stood silent, eyes never leaving hers as she moved closer to him, hesitantly bringing her hand up to the soft skin of his cheek, "Tomoe?, what's happening?" She asked him but he gave no answer, before she could get another word out he scooped her in his arms and placed her down into the bath. "Tomoe what are you doing?!" she spoke in shock watching him turn on the water and quickly remove his kimono, baring himself completely to her, "I'm making you mine" he spoke in a lustful tone a grin spreading across his features, Nanami caught glimpse of his long swollen man hood and quickly averted her eyes, he laughed lightly and joined her, lowering his naked form down into the now rising water he closed the gap between them. Nanami tried to scream but she couldn't speak she felt his bare chest against her now transparent dress and all she could do was look into his orbs once again, She didn't know what came over the man she loved but this wasn't like him practically forcing himself on her, the look in his eyes so lustful and dominant it sent a shiver down to her very soul, she didn't know what was happening but she felt captivated by his beauty, she wanted to push him away but she couldn't. He gripped her chin lightly in his hand and brought her lips close, licking her bottom lip lightly before pushing his tongue slowly through, tasting every inch of her mouth teasingly. She felt she should deny him but she was intoxicated by his action, closing her eyes, she let her tongue dance with his, reaching up to run her hand through his long silver threads as he deepened the kiss, now beginning to run his clawed hand up the skin of her inner thigh, she gasped lightly as he reached her pantie line, tugging lightly at the fabric before she brought him to a stand still. "Wait" she spoke pulling away from the kiss, her breath quick, cheeks glazed over with a rosy red hue, "do you love me tomoe?" she asked suddenly, looking deep into his bright purple pools, "I need to know before…" "Tell me to stop." He interrupted dropping her gaze from his, "what" she questioned, puzzled by his sudden command, "Tell me to stop or I won't be able to, please Nanami." He begged, her question pulling him from his instinct and back to himself in that moment, "I don't understand." She whispered tears once again rimming her eyes, "Do you not love me?" "tell me to stop!" he yelled, suddenly turning her body from his and bending her over the edge of the bath, she shrieked in fear as he cut away her undergarment, and positioned himself behind her, "is this what you want?!" he spoke again running his sharp claw down her back, slowly cutting away her dress. The love she felt only moments ago was replaced by panic, she wanted to be his but not like this, he begged her to tell him to stop, so though she didn't understand what was happening to him, she knew he didn't want her like this either. "Stop!" she screamed out and he released her, she quickly gripped the tattered cloth around her frame and slid out of the bath looking to her familiar for a much needed explanation. "I'm sorry nanami, I lost control of myself please forgive me, he spoke head down in shame, "what's happening to you?" she questioned moving to him slowly but he hastly grabbed his kimono and moved to the other side of the room, "I will explain but please stay away from me Nanami." She could see the pain in his eyes from his action and without another question she turned to leave sliding the screen closed behind her.

Tomoe:

 _I almost took her and she almost let me..I will explain everything to her but I must keep my distance._

Tomoe wrapped his kimono back around his wet frame and breathed deep, desperately trying to fight back the urge he felt only moments ago, he dropped his head once again as her words replayed in his ears.. _do you love me tomoe?_ "yes I do nanami" he whispered to himself "and that's what I'm afraid of."

Make sure to keep my distance

Say I love you when your not listening

How long?

Till we call this love?

End Note: I really really LOVE this chapter, its beautiful if I do say so myself and I want to just start writing the next one like NOW just so I can get this excitement out of me! BUT I won't! He he he! Gomen, I have to work tonight and tomorrow so you guys will just have to wait till next week to see how it all unfolds! It's going to be a good ONE! Review are welcomed. Arigato for reading. (Bows)


	3. Day Three: Let Go

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kamisama Kiss..However, I have thoroughly enjoyed bringing this Fanfic to you, so I hope you enjoyed the Read.

Note: All things must come to an end, so I decided to make this my final chapter. (sobs) Don't cry I promise you it will definitely be one to remember and thanks to ..you can read it anytime! Plus..I think I might do another kamisama Fanfic on Akura/Kirihito. Now I know he was an evil demon BUT I liked his character, especially when he destroyed the portal back into the underworld because he didn't want kirihito's mother or family to die from the poison that started to seep out, I think being around Nanami and being in that human body may have softened his stone cold demon heart just a little..Maybe even enough to find Love? Hmmmm.. We shall see. But anyway here we go, I hope your mind and your taste buds are ready, because this lemon is a doozy! Enjoy.

Day Three: Let go

-More Than Familiar-

"Nanami?" She jumped slightly as she heard his voice on the other side of her door, though she trusted her familiar with her life she couldn't help but feel reluctant as she recalled his earlier state. Physically his transformation wasn't to startling..he actually looked more beautiful to her she thought, but mentally he was a whole different person, dominant and lustful…pushing himself on her as if he had no control, what was going on with him? The question still swimming through her mind as she ate dinner silently in her room, waiting for his explanation as promised, but he did not come.

Now hours into the night as the moon hung high in the sky he called to her, pulling her from sleep..would he force himself on her again? It worried her slightly that she couldn't say for sure. "are you awake?" she heard his voice again but before her mind could cause her to hesitate any further she replied in a whisper: "Hai." She wiped the sleep from her eyes and let the moonlight that shone through her vast window guide her feet to the door, She proceeded to slide it open to welcome him but it didn't move. "Don't open it" she heard his voice once more, a hint of sadness seeping through with his words, she didn't understand completely why but she knew she had to trust him..She silently agreed with a shake of her head and slid down to the floor pressing her back against the screen, Tomoe on the other side..giving a sigh of relief that she didn't rebel against him as he did the same. How do I tell her? He pondered in his head, Trying to push the thought of her body against his from his mind as the silence left between them only gave him time to dwell..The smell of her, the taste of her lips still lingering with him as if hours hadn't already passed, he knew if he saw those eyes again still in his state, so innocent yet fascinated, his inner demon wouldn't hesitate to claim her this time for sure..He had no choice but to keep distance.

He had fought with himself to even come this close..though the door separated them the affect she had did not change..his heart still pounded as if it would burst out his chest, his skin covered in beads of perspiration still glowed with lust and heat, and his eyes still a hypnotizing royal purple, were enough to throw any female into his arms from one mere gaze..He didn't want to come.. but, he owed her an explanation and he promised he would give it to her. "Nanami." He began.. swallowing down hard as he tried to hold onto control, "Gomen Nanami..for what happened earlier, I would never hurt you..I hope you trust that." "I do." She answered in a whisper the memories of their earlier event quickly flooding to her causing the blush to creep back into her cheeks, "But in the bathroom, I knew it was you but you were different Tomoe..why?" "As you know I am a kitsune demon, and every year around this time we go through a change for a few days that's all, it will be over soon." He gave a brief answer hoping that she would be satisfied with his words but he should have known the girl wouldn't settle for that. "what kind of change and why?" she spoke after a couple of moments her curiosity looming, Tomoe would rather not go into detail especially knowing how she felt about him..he didnt need her getting more curious, that was the last thing he wanted, but he knew she wouldn't let it go with the short explanation so against his better judgement he sighed and explained further, "The change is for mating season..to help me attract a mate Nanami, ive been going through it for a few weeks and now it's at its peak.. Im usually able to fight it off but this year it was more intense..when im around you I can't control it and that's what happened earlier and I'm sorry Nanami, but like I said it is almost over and I should be back to normal in a few hours so as long as we stay separate I will be fine." Now it all makes sense she thought.. thinking back to the few weeks he had begun to form a gap between them, The late nights he would stay by her side or hold her until she was able to sleep had come more and more further in between until they didn't come at all..that had to be why, she pondered, coming quickly to the conclusion..and then in her silence with thought, his words replayed in her mind.. _The change is for mating season..to help me attract a mate..when im around you I can't control it._ The blush on her cheeks now beamed a bright red and she felt her heart begin to pound as she recalled the most important part of his confession. She was no expert in the ways of youkai but she knew what becoming a mate meant, But what she couldn't understand is why he hid this from her? He knew he could tell her anything just as she could and had always had, but why hide it? And why more importantly did he feel he couldn't control his transformation around her? She had to know.

"Tomoe." She called his name once more holding her hand over her wildly beating heart as the truth of the matter sunk in, "you said when your around me you can't control it, that your usually able to but this year it was harder..Why?" He knew the question was coming..as much as he wanted to avoid the real reason he felt so out of control, he knew she would ask, he huffed and closed his eyes as he felt the heat continue to rise within..It wasn't as simple as mating season, part of him wished it was..and part of him, "Because Nanami Momozono..Because I love you." Her eyes grew wide and her heart seemed to skip a beat as his words pierced down to her soul, she felt he did..especially after she was able to recall his proposal at three gates and how close they had gotten since then she felt in her heart that just maybe he did..but he had never said it out loud, and she was beginning to think he never would..She didn't know if it was the heat that compelled him to let his true feelings out or if it was just time too, either way she couldn't describe the way she felt on the inside to hear him finally say it..finally. "I love you Nanami.." he continued his temperature now rising to a fever pitch, it took everything he had to keep himself from losing control, clenching his fist and trying to breath as he got the sudden urge to break down the barrier between them, "I've loved you since your lips first touched mine Nanami, since then I decided I had to be by your side, that I could never leave you but I can't..I can't have you Nanami..to just lose you..a humans life is numbered..time for you is short its best for you to be with someone who you can truly enjoy the time that you both have together…" "No!" she interrupted tears now lining her hazel orbs, "that's not good enough!..I love you to Tomoe! Time is not good enough to keep us apart!" "Nanami!" he shot back a hint of anger at her stubbornness, "I will always be by your side as familiar..I can't be more than that!"

"But you already are!"

Her words echoed through him as she turned toward the screen to face his shadow on the other side, "I know that a human life is much shorter than a youkais..i know you are afraid to be without me Tomoe..But now, in this moment..and for as long as im able to live this life..you don't have to..my heart is yours Tomoe and.." she paused in her words slightly Embarassed of what she was going to say next but she felt it was necessary, He had given her what she needed, finally expressing his love, she wanted to give him what he needed. "and..if a mate is what you need..I want to be that for you Tomoe..I told you I want to be yours..for you to be more than familiar, I want you Tomoe." After a moment of utter silence she watched as his silhouette rose from the seated position and turned to face her, slowly pushing her screen open revealing himself.

She gasped, placing her hand over her slightly parted lips as she took her familiar in. She thought he was beautiful earlier but now he was completely breathtaking, His silver tresses hung like silk down the length of his body and cascaded across the floor, his chest revealed to her as his kimono hung loose around his waist was incredibly toned and shined in the moonlight like a million specs of glimmering stars, and his eyes, a brilliant purple seemed to pull her in like gravity, causing her head to feel light and the own heat of her body begin to peak. She slid slowly backward on her palms across the wooden floor as he inched closer, a grin spread across his gorgeous face, "You said you want to be mine Nanami.." he spoke, his voice flowing like liquid causing tingles to shoot up her spine.. "Ha..Hai"she stuttered in a whisper her eyes continuing to trace every inch of his perfect form, she felt so sheepish as she couldn't help but stare, caught up in the sheer beauty of him but she couldnt turn away. "Good." He remarked joining her on the floor crawling slowly up to her, he came to a halt only inches from her lips as he rested between her slightly shaking legs, "because im going to give you what you want." He guided her body slowly backward onto her futon as he began leaving feather light kisses on her lips, "Tomoe." Nanami whispered her cheeks a rose red as an unknown feeling began to comb through her back and around to her lower stomach. She had to admit she was scared of the moment to come but she was more than ready to be his.. _Ive loved you since the first time your lips touched mine._ His words ran through her as their destination was reached and with one more kiss and a flick of his tongue to her bottom lip, he now lay above her, his body closely pressed to hers. He gasped slightly through parted lips as his now erect manhood rested against her core, The control he tried to hold onto was lost in the moment she told him he already was more than familiar and now as her eyes were half lidded with lust and the pure smell of her excitement began to hit his nose, there was no going back from here, he would make her his forever. He moved above her slightly..teasingly..causing his awaiting member to rub against her knot of nerves and laughed lightly at her reaction as her eyes fluttered closed and she gasped, the most sweetest sound he had ever heard. "Tomoe." She moaned losing all restraint, she bucked her hips upward, trying desperately to find the feeling he gave only moments ago, he laughed again, running his clawed hand over the smooth skin of her chin before leaving a kiss, "Not yet." He wanted to explore further, he thought..Moving down her body he used his sharp nails to effortlessly cut the fabric from her small frame, revealing her to him. He licked his lips as his eyes covered every inch of her milky skin, her breast small and smooth, nipples practically begging to be touched as they stood erect with passion and he would oblige, without hesitation he covered the right one with his lips, flicking his tongue out to taste as his finger played with the other, and after a moment he switched, giving the same attention..My God he thought as his mate moaned louder and locked her small hands in his hair, You taste so good. She didn't understand the feeling that rushed through her at his efforts but whatever it was Nanami knew she wanted more, No one had ever touched her this way, and though she was more than bashful at the fact that her body was bare to him, her shame was overcome with how it perceived his action, and before long she could feel an unknown wetness begin to accumulate between her legs. He closed his eyes and breathed deep as the scent of her filled his nose.. her smell intoxicating his senses, throwing him that much more over the edge, he stopped his current task and lifted his body from hers, tracing his eyes down he inhaled deeply again as the sight of her panties soaked with her juices pierced his vision, "Nanami." He whispered in lust as he cut away her last barrier, unveiling her clean shaven, untouched and wet womanhood to him in all its glory..without a second thought he dove in. The shrine God gripped the sheets below her as he closed his mouth around her core and began sucking and licking..lightly at first and then quicker and quicker causing waves of Euphoria to wash over her virgin body until she screamed his name.. "Tomoe!" She gripped his tresses once more as he dipped down to lick at her sweet nectar before continuing, meeting the motion of her hips with precision as she rocked them back and forth, persistently pleading for more of the warmth his tongue offered. "Tomoe..What is this?!" she asked in innocence as her body began to tremble with his unabating attempt, "This is what you wanted right?" he pulled away for a moment and spoke with a grin before parting her lips slowly with his tongue and attacking her clit once more, "Hai!" she screamed, throwing her head back as her legs began to shake uncontrollably.. "Hai!" she screamed again digging her nails deep into his shoulders as she bucked her hips upward faster this time to meet with his rhythm..and before she could grasp completely what was happening, she opened her mouth in a silent scream, tears rimming her eyes as her juices heavily left her, flowing like rain down into her familiars awaiting mouth. Nanami collapsed in sheer bliss, her breathing heavy now as Tomoe raised up to catch her eyes, a smile spread across his features as he licked the remnants of what was left of her from his lips, She watched through watery eyes as he tore away his kimono revealing himself to her once again. Bringing her eyes lower she caught sight of his throbbing member, longer and thicker than she could remember from their earlier episode. "Tomoe..is it going to hurt?" she asked a hint of fear in her words. The familiar quickly wiped the smile from his face and slowly lay his body onto hers once again, kissing her passionately before holding her orbs in his. "Do you trust me?" he asked, running his clawed hand through her chestnut hair as he stared into her eyes, gaining back little control at her words. "if you don't, you know you can command me to stop Master..But I will not lie Nanami, it will hurt at first." She gulped down heavily at the realization of his words, She wanted to be his more than anything but was she ready for the pain that would come? She averted her orbs from his in slight hesitation but he only brought her vision back, kissing her lips again, "I love you Nanami, this is the only way I can seal our hearts and souls together, I promise I will go slow…trust me." She breathed deep letting her doubt dissipate she shook her head in acknowledgement, and he wouldn't waste another moment, positioning himself at her small opening he thrusted into her, making them one. Her scream echoed through the shrine as he pushed deep, moaning lightly as he was swallowed in passion and warmth, He licked a lone tear from her eye and kissed her gently as he continued to push into her, deeper and deeper with every stroke, "Its okay Nanami.." he reassured her pressing his forehead against hers as he beckoned her to concentrate on his eyes, "I promise it will start to feel better." Nanami breathed slowly through the sharp pain watching his glowing purple eyes as he stroked her softly, "Tomoe." She whimpered trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill, "shhhh.." he silenced her with a claw to the lip as he reached down with his free hand and began lightly massaging her knot. "Tomoe" she cried out once more this time a hint of pleasure escaping as that now all too familiar sensation raked her again. It was painfully hard for him to keep at such a slow pace but he knew it was necessary for her, in a moment she would feel nothing but pleasure and then he could have her the way he really wanted. "Does it feel good Nanami?" he asked deepening his stroke as he continued to work her clit with his fingers, her womanhood growing wetter and wetter by the second. The pain that plagued her at first was slowly but surely disappearing as he promised and moments later she gave him his answer with a lust filled moan, his smile returned and he brought his hand up, lacing it with hers.."You are mine now..forever Nanami." He spoke before plunging his member deeper into her womb and his fangs into her neck. "Tomoe!" she screamed as she felt him pierce her skin but she couldn't help but to moan in ecstacey as her pain subsided and he moved in her quicker now causing that feeling of euphoria to return more intense than before. "Nanami." Her familiar moaned into her ear, continuing his deep strokes as he reached down and wrapped her long legs around him before re lacing his fingers in hers, "I love you!" she moaned out feeling her peak nearing again as her insides wrapped tightly around him only adding to the tingling sensation of his kisses and deep strokes, "I love you Nanami" he responded trying to hold onto his sanity as he felt his own end nearing. She feels so good, he thought trying to contain his moans but he couldn't help himself, the way her walls wrapped him in her wet hold like a perfect fit was better than any feeling he had ever felt, and could ever feel, the way her heart beat now matched his, thumping loudly in his ears..was the best sound he had heard in his life, and her smell, like fresh spring flowers now mixing with his in this moment was the pure scent of love..It was the closest thing to Heaven he had ever known..she was perfection..she was his God and he was her familiar, She was his Mate and he was hers..and though he had his doubts before, he had no doubt in his mind now that everything leading up to this was for this time..everything they had gone through was the path that lead to their very existence within eachother..Fate. The very thought of this realization was all he could take and with one more thrust into his beautiful God he released his seed deep into her womb, silently praying that maybe just maybe..the mixing of his essence with hers would be enough to sustain her human life forever.

* * *

Nanami rubbed the sleep from her eyes as the sun shone brightly through her room window, she looked over and smiled as her familiars face came into view, back to normal she thought with a slight sigh of relief, gently tracing the outline of his lips before silently rising, trying not to disturb him as she pulled on a long T shirt from her drawer and tip toed to the exit. She made her way down the long, quiet corridor to the kitchen, opening the fridge she began collecting supplies to make breakfast, but as she closed the door behind her she was startled to see a very naked Tomoe standing there, a smile on his face. "You scared me!" Nanami spoke playfully turning away as blush crept on her cheeks, His nakedness only bringing back memories of their late night/Early morning. Tomoe only grinned and joined his mate as she tried to busy herself at the counter top. "What are you doing?" he asked pushing his nude form up against her, causing her blush to deepen, "I..I thought I would let you sleep while I made breakfast." "How thoughtful" he spoke seductively, leaning in to kiss the red spot on the nape of her neck where he had left his mark, "But I will make breakfast after.." "after?" she asked curious to his last statement but as she turned to face him he picked her up in his arms, moving her items quickly to the side, he placed her down on the counter and quickly positioned himself between her legs. Nanami gasped as he stared into her hazel orbs, though he was back to his old self she could still see that same look of lust from last night in his eyes. "Yes..after." he answered before leaving a kiss to her forehead, "You don't know how hard it was for me to take my time with you when we made love Nanami..But this time I don't have to." She gasped once more as he firmly gripped the back of her neck and licked his lips, "You know you can command me to stop." She gazed into her familiars eyes, feeling her heart beat quicken..she felt the pleasure rise in her for what he must have in store, she wanted anything he was willing to give..anything and everything. "I know." She spoke a grin now spreading across her features as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her lover into her. "But why would I?"

* * *

"Na-Na-Mi!" The snake familiar sang cheerfully as he made his way back up the shrine steps, Kotetsu and onikiri trailing closely behind. Though it was nice to get away for a few days he was more than happy to see his master, and even more so.. he couldn't wait to see if his little plan had worked..but he doubted it, knowing the stubborn fox he thought, he would have found some way to avoid their Shrine God for these few days. "Nanami-chan!" he sung again as he reached the top, but he quickly paused in his haste, "huh?" he questioned as he scratched his head at the note hanging on the shrine gates..it read: _Damn you snake for tricking us into being stuck alone! Baka! But thank you because now I have made her mine..NOW go away! I'm not done making her mine yet! Come back in a couple days.. signed, Tomoe._ Blush spread across Mizuki's face at Tomoe's words and he smiled with a clap, finally he thought, Nanami-chan has more than a familiar…But wait..He paused eyeing the note once more, "A couple of days!" he cried out pulling at the shrine gates that wouldn't budge as the twins read the note intently, "Nanami-chan! Let us in!" he whined, receiving well deserved bops to the head from his tag alongs…

"NaNamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

-End-

End Note: WOW! Wasn't that some awesome lemony goodness! I think that was the most descriptive lemon I've ever done! My all you need inuyashaxkagome one was very good too though so if you haven't read it yet please do check it out! Im satisfied with this Story for Nanami and Tomoe it was a beautiful thing. So I hope you guys agree, and the ending with mizuki was funny too lol. Reviews are welcomed and if you have any ideas on the next Fanfic I should do for this anime that would be awesome too! Arigato for now..Until we meet again. (Bows).


End file.
